


Not Really A Sparkle

by augustgreatsword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sometimes Terushima's brain goblins stay for awhile and Bobata needs to remind him of some things.





	Not Really A Sparkle

It starts out in little ways, like it usually does.

First is was only putting the dishes in the sink instead of the dishwasher. Then he goes to bed a little earlier. Then it was sitting in bed instead of on the couch. Then it’s wearing a hoodie at all times.

Terushima is depressed again.

He had been trying to keep it in control, he really was. But this was one of the times where he just couldn’t. Everything felt _wrong_ and awful and Bobata had been really supportive but Terushima just couldn’t get his mood any better, which is how he found himself holding a pillow as he was curled in bed waiting for Bobata to come home.

Bobata notices the kitchen is the same as he had left it, and that last night’s leftovers that were supposed to be Terushima’s lunch today was uneaten. So he goes into their room and notices the position Terushima is in, and decides everything else can wait. He sets his bag on the floor and crawls into bed with Terushima, taking the big spoon position. “Hey there my little sparkle,” he says before kissing Terushima’s head.

“I’m not much of a sparkle,” Terushima mumbles.

“Another bad day?” Bobata asks as he holds Terushima a little tighter.

Terushima takes a deep breath. None of this is fair. Not at all. He’s been taking his medicine, he’s been talking to Bobata instead of bottling everything up, he’s been trying to think more positively, but none of it was working. “Yeah.”

“Wanna talk to me about it?”

“I’ve talked to you about this stupid shit everyday this week. Don’t you want a break?”

“What I want is for you to be happy. And in the past that has meant that you need someone to listen to you. And something tells me you forgot the very important and true fact that I care about you. So yes I want to be there for you. Which includes now,” Bobata says gently. 

“I just feel…worthless.” Terushima says quietly. “Like. Why can’t I just fuckin’ stay happy? Like I’ve been dealing with this shit for years so why can’t I just _get better_?”

“Terushima Yuuji. My beautiful and amazing s/o. You never have been, are not currently, nor will you ever be worthless. You are a caring, smart, loving, and strong fireball of a person. All of these things do not stop being true just because you got some nasty brain goblins. Yuuji dear you forget that you _are_ getting better. You’ve been open about your feelings and telling me what you need and doing the things that you know make you feel better. I can only imagine how frustrating it is to have to listen to the same bullshit for years but my love you’ve come so far. Remember in high school how you wouldn’t tell me what was going on and you would just say you were tired? Look at you now. You’re being honest and asking for help. So yeah you still have the brain goblins - which are 100% wrong by the way - but you are getting better.”

Terushima feels himself thinking clearer with Bobata’s reminders. He know’s Bobata’s right, and it’s things he would tell himself if he was feeling better. “Thank you Kazuma. Sometimes it’s just hard to remember that stuff when the brain goblins have been around for a few days.”

Bobata kisses Terushima’s head again. “I know. Which is why I’ll remind you when you can’t remind yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I keep telling you. I want to do things for you. You’re my sparkle and I want you to be happy, so of course I’ll do what I can to help make that happen.”

“But still. I want you to know that like, I see the effort you’re putting in and that I appreciate what you’re doing and that it means a lot to me and that I don’t want you to feel like I don’t feel grateful for what you’re doing.”

“Yuuji come look at me,” Bobata says softly.

Terushima keeps a hold of the pillow as he turns around to face Bobata.

Bobata gives Terushima a soft kiss and says, “Yuuji, my precious sparkle, you’re overthinking this.”

“I’m still your sparkle?”

“You are still my sparkle. Just because you have some brain goblins visiting does not suddenly negate that.”

“I love you, Kazuma.” Terushima says softly.

“I love you too, Yuuji,” Bobata replies just as soft.

“Does this mean we can have a soft night in?”

“Of course my sparkle. But first I think we need to have a bubble bath. You didn’t shower yesterday and you always mention you feel better after cleaning up.”

“Does that mean you’ll wash my hair for me?”

“Don’t I do that every time?”

Terushima finally gives a small smile.

“We can even watch Tanaka-kun Is Always Listless when we’re done and eat ice cream.” Bobata kisses Terushima again and gets out their bed.

“Okay. And I think I’ll wear the pink pajama pants tonight. I’m feeling a little more girly today.”

“Then wear them and be my beautiful sparkle.”

“Do I have to get out of bed myself?”

“Nah. I’ll just carry you today,” Bobata says as he picks him up. “You could use a little pampering today.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to get you as my boyfriend,” Terushima admits.

“By being your amazing self of course. I was always such a goner for you. And then there was that dare where you kissed me and you just _had_ to use that tongue ring of yours and then I was absolutely Fucked.”

Terushima chuckles. “At least we had Hana-chan to help us figure our shit out.”

“And I’m so thankful she intervened because now I have the most amazing s/o.”

“ _Kazuma_.”

“My sparkle is amazing and I’m right and I will say it and I will embarrass you.”

And with that Terushima’s brain goblins were forgotten, and Terushima instead felt the warmth of Bobata’s love instead.


End file.
